Stone Talisman
The Stone Talisman is a mysterious object that was obtained by Lin Dong in the ceiling of the Secret Cave in the Great Yan Empire located in the Eastern Xuan Continent. It was later revealed to be an object made by the previous Symbol Ancestor to balance the powers of the eight great Ancestral Symbols. Inside the stone resides an Ancestor Stone Spirit named Yan.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 894 – Leave It is stated by the Great Desolation Tablet that the Stone Talisman is even more injured than him. The Stone Talisman wants Great Desolation Qi in order to repair itself.Stone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 701 – Unknown LifeformsStone Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 860 – Chaotic Tower History During the great world war, the Ancestral Stone sealed three kings in a row. However, it was eventually wounded severely. The stone talisman was created by the Symbol Ancestor to help him fight the Yimo.History:【WDQK】Chapter 786 – Fen Tian Story Location Appearance A faintly ash-colored stone piece and was about as big as two fingers put together. Embedded within an extremely clear palm impression in such a dark place atop the mountain. If one were to take a closer look at the impression, he would find that it was so well imprinted that even the lines on the palm could be clearly seen. As he looked at the mysterious palm impression. Cryptic patterns which looked like some sort of mystical characters were faintly discernible. These mystical characters covered every inch of the stone piece, causing it to resemble a mysterious stone talisman.Appearance:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman Abilities The object appears to gather moonlight. It also is emitting a bit of light.Abilities:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman Red LiquidRed liquid:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman or Ling LiquidLing Liquid:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm Every five days, a little crevice would be filled with a drop of red liquid.Red liquid:【WDQK】Chapter 7 – Tempered Body 4th Layer It is extremely rich in Ling Qi. Even greater than that of a normal Grade 3 Elixir. If one was not careful, such a potent Ling Qi may instead do more harm than good. An intolerable burning sensation struck Lin Dong in every part of his body that the lava passed. It lasted for a full ten minutes before it gradually receded. Then a sudden cooling medicinal effect appeared. This medicinal effect quickly infused itself into his bones, causing him to faintly feel slightly numb, as if something had entered into the deepest part of his bones.Ling Liquid:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm Effect: It heals wounds and increases training speed. When reaching Tempered Body 5th Layer, the effects of the diluted red-liquid from the stone talisman had begun to wear off and was now not as potent as before.Potency:【WDQK】Chapter 15 – Tempered Body 5th Layer Spiritual DomainOwn domain:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone TalismanSpiritual domain:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo Spiritual domain is a domain where a physical body could not enter. However everything that you learned there could be brought back completely to the real world.Learned:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo Effect: Able to create multiple glowing shadow figures that is showcasing learned techniques and also improves them.Effect:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone TalismanEffect:【WDQK】Chapter 16 – Eight Desolations Palm *First shadow: Penetrating Fist.Penetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman *Second shadow: Eight Desolations Palm.Eight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger *Third shadow: Wonder Gate Seal.Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 29 – A Change in the Stone Talisman *Fourth shadow: Chun Yuan Finger.Chun Yuan Finger:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Fifth shadow: QingYuan Art.QingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art Creating PearlsCreating Pearls:【WDQK】Chapter 11 – Yin Pearl Effect: Able to suck up energy around the Stone Talisman and create pearls out of this energy. If this energy had violent nature the Stone Talisman will make it more gentle. It also removes every impurity and flaw in the elixirs during the refining process.Removes impurity:【WDQK】Chapter 27 – Martial Arts Library Improvements to Martial Art skills In order to improve Martial Arts it needs Yuan Power.Power Source:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment *Penetrating Fist: 10 echoes instead of 9.Penetrating Fist:【WDQK】Chapter 5 – The Mysterious Stone Talisman *Eight Desolations Palm: Melded the forceful blows with traces of gentle strokes. As strength and gentleness twined together in perfect harmony, the power to devastate any opponent was born.Eight Desolations Palm:【WDQK】Chapter 17 – Scorpion Tiger *Wonder Gate Seal: 2nd chapter.Wonder Gate Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 29 – A Change in the Stone Talisman Improvements to Secret Art skills *QingYuan Art: 7 channels instead of 4.QingYuan Art:【WDQK】Chapter 50 – Qingyuan Art *Tri Sun Art: 22 channels instead of 15.Tri Sun Art:【WDQK】Chapter 120 – Tri Sun Art Refining The Stone Talisman is releasing a weak suction force. When the Crystal Vermillion Fruit came into contact with the Stone Talisman, it condensed into two bean-sized vermillion pills. These pills contained a pure and highly concentrated energy. Basically it absorbs Elixirs and refine them into pills or liquid medicine of a greater purity. However it needs to be at least a grade 3 Elixir.Refining:【WDQK】Chapter 18 – Yuan Power Seed The Stone Talisman is able to make Yang Yuan Pills from three pieces of Yang Yuan Stone. Normally skilled practitioners would need 10 Yang Yuan Stones.Refining:【WDQK】Chapter 61 – Yang Yuan Pills The refining is that much better that a Stone Talisman refined Grade 3 elixirs is worth 7 Yang Yuan Stones.Refining:【WDQK】Chapter 63 – Symbol Master The higher the Grade of Elixir the more time is needed to refine them. A grade 3 Elixir takes only a minute while a Grade 6 Elixir takes three hours.Refining Time:【WDQK】Chapter 159 – Advanced Yuan Dan stage Temper Mental Energy The Stone Talisman can temper Mental Energy by using the two gigantic crystal millstones called Mind Millstone.Temper Mental Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 100 – Celestial Demon Marten Drawing out latent Talent The Blood Soul Symbol Puppet was using the Stone Talisman to draw out its latent talent.Drawing out latent Talent:【WDQK】Chapter 397 – A Change in the Blood Soul Puppet Dispel energy The stone talisman can dispel the Yimo Qi. Creating tokens The Stone Talisman created a token. The token has a the character for flame that appears as a red light like flowing lava.Creating tokens:【WDQK】Chapter 857 – Token Demon Destroyer Talisman The Stone Talisman is able to create Demon Destroyer Talisman. This will allow the user to temporarily suppress the Eternal Illusion Demon Flower’s hallucination fragrance.Demon Destroyer Talisman:【WDQK】Chapter 1143 – Making A Move Purgatory That is a place specifically used to train one’s Mental Energy. It was created by the Symbol Ancestor in the past. Unfortunately, the Purgatory that he created has already vanished. However the Stone Talisman Spirit can recreate it if it has some form of energy that can fuel the Purgatory. If you can pass the trial within Purgatory, you should be able to reach the Initial Symbol Grandmaster Level.Purgatory:【WDQK】Chapter 1149 – Purgatory Within the Purgatory you have neither Yuan Power, nor physical body, nor Mental Energy. The only thing that you will have, was an extremely weak body. Within the Purgatory there lives a Lava Crystal Dragon.Purgatory:【WDQK】Chapter 1149 – PurgatoryPurgatory:【WDQK】Chapter 1151 – Guardian Skills *Rune of DefenseRune of Defense:【WDQK】Chapter 942 – Massacre *Seal of EquilibriumSeal of Equilibrium:【WDQK】Chapter 982 – Refining the Thunderbolt Ancestral Symbol *Devil Purifying FormationDevil Purifying Formation:【WDQK】Chapter 1058 – Nine-tail Spirit Fox *Weakened version of the eight great Ancestral Symbol’s powers.Skills:【WDQK】Chapter 1087 – Ten Thousand Demon Eroding Array Power Source When the Stone Talisman is running out of power, the speed of the techniques the glowing shadows perform slows down and the glowing shadows become dimmer.Power Source:【WDQK】Chapter 29 – A Change in the Stone Talisman There are two methods to acquire more energy. These being Elixirs and Yuan Power. However it is not interested in elixirs as it refines them. After Lin Dong feed it with Yuan Power its power source recovered slightly.Power Source:【WDQK】Chapter 30 – A Minor Accomplishment Defences It is able to create multiple barriers.Defences:【WDQK】Chapter 977 – Bitter Struggle Till The End Endless Divine Prison This is something that the Symbol Ancestor gave to his disciples back then to train their Mental Energy. The doppelgangers within the Endless Divine Prison is divided into the Heaven, Earth and Man stages. This Mental doppelganger has full knowledge of your attacks. Moreover, it will be stronger than you. It isn’t easy to defeat it.Endless Divine Prison:【WDQK】Chapter 1074 – Endless Divine PrisonEndless Divine Prison:【WDQK】Chapter 1075 – Tempering Mental Energy References Category:Artifacts Category:Terms Category:Support Category:Utility Category:Alive Category:Injured Category:Ancient Divine Items Category:Stones Category:Talismans